sketchingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanSimba
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sketching Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperSaiyanSimba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ava558 (Talk) 19:02, July 26, 2011 Hey SSS, I decided to do like a target grading system on the drawings. Here is your grading on Gonu. Your used ot me being a beurocrat arn't you. I'm not the one to tell this to, ava is. She's the only administrastor here and the only one who can block him. 20:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, very wierd, she like forgot about this place? 21:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nala, I'm sorry. I TOTALLY forgot about this place! Weird cuz I keep drawing things, anyways! Whats up? =S I drew a picture of you today and i was wondering if you wanted to see it! OF CORSE you wanna see it if its YOU! =D I'll give YOU some detail! She has light brown hair, with dark brown eyes. She has a light pink & dark pink tank-top, with light green gloves and a green belt! Starting off with you're bottems you have a dark pink skirt with another light pink skirt under it, that skirt has dark green polka-dots! ^_^ there is another skirt under that one but this one is light green and dark green checkers. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Love.... MWE! =D 23:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have long light brown hair, no glasses, I DO NOT like tieing my hair up, AND... I dress like what I have you dressed up in the picture! =D I'll upload it soon.. WARNING: This picture makes you look like you're 16. Love, MWE!!!!! XD 02:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Blue, I'll draw a picture of my eyes, sort of complocated. And, LONG! =D I like making my pictures as detailed as I can, BUT I DONT HAVE A BLACK MARKOR! So I'll upload you're picture once I'm dne with it! P.S. is you're hair long or short? What Color are you're eyes? Do you like puting you're hair up in a rubber band? What do you dress like? DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? Love, MWE! =D 17:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, BUT I FORGOT ONE QUISTION! What do ya act like? Pippy, Mean, Insainly annoying, nice, normal, awesome... This is just a guess, you're...... PIPPY/MEAN/INSAINLY ANNOYING/NICE/NORMAL/AWESOME! ^ _ ^ 19:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) k! NO I don't have bags! Do you? Love, MWE! 20:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Mine too, sort of weird that it spikes. My hair looks UGLY when I wake up.' =D' 01:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Android 18, For some odd reason. MY COUSINS ARE COMIN OVER! =D 15:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Let see, YOU GOT EVERYTHING RIGHT ABOUT ME ON THAT PICTURE! The hair is the right color and it has the same langth! I HAVE AN AWESOME POSE!!!! XD Well, ALMOST DOSE WITH YOU'RES! Love, MWE! 23:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Enjoy the fun, for the next two days. Cause my cuzins bug me alot. Their at their sister millissia's house. I have to take care of them for two weeks, so the frist thing I drew today was this AWESOME firey stuff, That takes a LONG time to make... Love, MWE! 18:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO!!!!! I did't draw THAT! I did't find it on the computer eather! You know those little picture that I made for everyone on UDBW? I used that program, It just took like 1 hour to make... =D BUT FOR SOME REASON I CANT GET THIS SONG OUTTA MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|BOOGIE BAM BAM!!! =D >>>My aunt is going to make me & my cuzins those outfits!<<< 2 weeks, and there are two OF them. Twins acutly!! If you wanna know, their african amirican. Because my aunt ( Cuzins Mother) Married a black dude. SO YEAH! LIFE IS AWESOME WHEN I'M ALONE!! Love, MWE! 18:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) IRISH SOUNDS LIKE A PAIN IN THE BUHT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'So anyways!!! I finished draw those three girls in "Boogie Bam Dance"' 'THEY LOOK SO REAL!' 'XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 19:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah! Today, me and blalafoon have are REAL differences!! XD AND ANYWAY! You really disurve it! But if you want to stay as one, not to be rude but you need to be more active!!!! =] NO HARSH FEALINGS RIGHT?!?!?!?! =D Love, MWE!!! 19:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I gotta leave for important business in India. I don't know how long..but I hope it's short. I won't be on any wikias. Shining Saiyan will be taking over for me...so bye. And I always thought your sketches were awesome. The Colt of Personality 00:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nala, I found this comment on youtube when I was listing to Taylor Swift, IT REALLY WORKS! 10 facts﻿ abut you: 1.﻿ You are reading this comment 2.You are realizing﻿ that is a stupid fact 4.you﻿ didn't notice I skipped three.5﻿ You're﻿ checking now 6.﻿ You're smiling 7.You are still﻿﻿ reading my comment 9﻿ You didn't realize I skipped﻿ eight 10. You're checking again and smiling about how you﻿ fell for﻿ it again 11. You﻿ are enjoying this﻿ 12. You didnt﻿ realize there are only supposed to be ten facts. XD ITS SOO FUNNY THAT IT WORKS! Luv, MWE! 22:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nala, My bro made a new wiki, this is what its called, you will see me on thwere ALOT!!!!!!!!!!!! http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com 21:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nala, i made a couple pics for you,:) 17:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Nala. 19:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just added the pic, but it just showed a giant 'A'. xD Whats up with that ? I guess ur the pro here :P 17:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but thats the thing. When I try to open the Adobe pdf file in Paint, I click it and it says ' No items match your search.' So it doesnt even show to begin with. I cant do anything if paint doesnt recognize it as a picture! 17:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I dont own any photoshop at all! All I see that I have is Adobe reader, to view diff. files, and the scanner connects to Adobe. 17:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure Id like a link! And Ive heard of photoshop, but what is the exact stuff of what it does? Do you mind elaborating? xD 17:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey SSS! I made somethig for you! 00:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC)